Echinacea purpurea is an American native plant found in the eastern United States region normally bounded by Michigan and Oklahoma on the west and Virginia, North Carolina and Georgia on the east. These are several named varieties, including: `Alba` (not patented), `Bright Star` (not patented), `Magnus` (not patented), `Monk's Silver` (not patented), Rudbeckia purpurea plant U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,414 (now known as Echinacea purpurea `Robert Bloom` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,414), `The King` (not patented), `White Lustre` (not patented), and `White Swan` (not patented), most of which are seed propagated. These are all taller varieties, like the straight species, that flower in heights varying between 65 and 150 cm (26 to 60 inches) tall. One dwarf variety, Echinacea purpurea `Cygnet White` (not patented), is a selection with white horizontal ray florets that reaches 51 cm (20 inches) in plant height. Other short forms exist, such as `Nana` (not patented) in Great Britain and `Rosenelf` (not patented) in Germany, however, `Kim's Knee High` is unique in its clear pinkish red flower color and extended bloom period. The flowers of the general species range from white and cream to pink, carmine and purple with greenish or bronze colored centers. Echinacea purpurea grows in most soils in zones 3 through 9 and is tolerant of high heat and drought.